The Broken Dream
by beanacreede17
Summary: Choices, choices, dreams become nightmares, and the truth is revealed but is it what she wants to hear? Rated M for future lemons!
1. prologue

**Sorry its short but there is more to come!!!**

**Disclamer: I do not own the twilight series :(**

Prologue

What do you do when you realize a love isn't true?

When the ones you love have betrayed you?

When the only one you have left to turn to, is their worst enemy?

Would you risk your life just to cry on that persons shoulder?

Or would you turn away, to your own heart, and put the pieces back together on your own?

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own twilight sadly **

**Reviews appreciated :D**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was in heaven curled up in Edwards cold arms, and I quickly drifted into my dreams while he hummed my lullaby in my ear. When I woke he was still humming but he was sitting in the rocking chair on the other side of the room.

"Charlie?"

"He left two hours ago" came his cool reply. I didn't understand how someone could sound so seductive even without trying. But him and his seductive voice went out the window moments later like he did every day. What was it about the stupid vampire that I loved so much? I sat heavily on my bed with tears stinging my eyes. Any time he left I felt lonely, used, and wounded but certainly not loved. Each time I considered leaving him he would climb through my window and I fell hopelessly in love with him all over again. I couldn't believe I'd be spending my Saturday alone—again. It didn't used to be like this. We used to be inseparable, totally in love, but that all changed when I met Jacob Black. I had been driving through La Push when my truck died in front of a small house that you could just barely see through the rain. Jacob had walked out of the house and pushed my truck into his garage and had it running again within minutes.

I could leave if I wanted but being with Jacob was like impossible to describe. He was my little piece of freedom that grew to be my best friend. When I told Edward about him he told me that I was forbidden to see him. That he wouldn't risk my life with his mortal enemy.

_Stupid vampire…watch me be human_ I thought when he left


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Need I say anything? Possible lemons, but I do not own twilight….*cries in corner***

Chapter 2

You could see my breath as I ran from the truck into Jacob's garage. It was raining as if a bucket had been turned upside down and as it rained it froze. Obviously ice is not good for the uncoordinated I fell twice by the time Jacob arrived, shirtless, to carry me inside. It had been two weeks since I had told Edward about Jacob and every time the vampire left me I went to Jacobs. He held me in his garage until my shivering stopped and then he gently set me back on my feet. I wanted to vent to Jacob about Edward, about him being a vampire, how I felt when he left, but that was one of Edwards "rules" that I keep his secret. I knew Jacob had a secret too but I had no idea what it was yet, I mean come on, how can _**anyone**_ stand shirtless in freezing rain? It isn't really possible. I decided to spill about Edward, well, at least some of it. "Jacob?"

"What's on your mind Bell?" he mumbled from under the rabbit.

"Can we talk about…Edward?"

We both tried not to mention his name while I was here, Jacob really didn't like Edward after I told him that I was forbidden to see him.

"Sure, what's up?" he crawled out from under the car.

"Can we talk about…feelings?" I laughed I wasn't sure if he could handle "girl talk"

"Ugh," he moaned but quickly touched my chin with his finger. "Tell me."

"I don't think I'm in love with Edward."

JPOV

"_I don't think I'm in love with Edward."_

Wow, drop the big guns Bells; I sat down with a sigh. Did I hear that right? She doesn't love him? Does that mean—I stopped that thought in its tracks. Never hope for what might not happen. I suddenly growled, for her to reach this decision the leech must have done something to her. My hands started to shake.

"Jake?" she asked worriedly. I went still immediately, staring into her deep melted chocolate eyes. She was worried, about _**me.**_ I cleared my throat and asked "what did he do Bells?"

"What? He didn't _**do**_ anything really; it's more what he didn't do." When I didn't answer she continued. "When I'm with him, there is no one I would rather be with; I'm so much in love that it physically hurts!" I wiped a tear from her eye as her voice climbed. "I see a huge 'but' on your face Bells" She laughed and continued

"But when he leaves I feel," she hesitated "abused, lonely, and used." Ah that explains the hurt look in her eyes any time she comes to visit. She came to me, for comfort, I had to admit that I kind of liked that. "So you aren't sure you love the leech?" Her eyes widened in shock and I nodded "I know what he is Bella" she hesitated for a moment before almost shouting in a rush. "I'm not even sure he's a **vampire** for crying out loud! Number 1: he sparkles. Hello?!?! Vampires. Don't. Sparkle!

Number 2: He moans in pain when he kisses me. It gets old.

Number 3: no fangs! What the hell?" She looked a million times happier sharing all of that and I quickly kissed her on the lips. She looked shocked but laughed with me when I said "welcome to the dark side Bells"

**Look at the pretty review button; it's just begging you to click on it. Can you disappoint such a button? I couldn't. It's okay. Click it! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**To Pooks79 thank you SOOOO much for your reviews :D ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**

BPOV

Venting with Jacob had my heart flying with hope. Hope? What was I hopeful for? My feelings were all jumbled up and made absolutely no sense to me…I felt…wary, happy, and surprisingly pissed. I sighed beginning to realize that maybe "girl talk" with Jake only caused more confused feelings. Hmmm….Well the good news was that I knew a certain empath who might be able to help me. I hugged Jake goodbye and sped out of his drive and I had just passed the border, pushing sixty, when I saw him.

Edward was standing in the middle of the road and his eyes were furious. Flat black eyes glinted at me like cold flint. Obviously I didn't see it when he first struck my amazing truck. All I knew was that suddenly I was airborne trapped under my steering wheel. The truck landed upside down in a ditch, and the answering groans, creaks, shouting, and increasing pain told me that Edward was not done with his assault on me. Suddenly I couldn't see anything other than my knees and the steering wheel of course.

"You slut! I give you everything you could ask for and you run to that-that DOG like there is something wrong? Like you trust HIM more than ME? Did I EVER mean anything to you? Answer me!!"

_Wish I could Edward _I thought _I would tell you everything you want to know if the stupid steering wheel wasn't blocking my airway! _

Suddenly there was a groaning sound and the side of the truck next to me was ripped open and I was yanked, violently, out of my curled position into the freezing hands that were wrapped tightly around my arms. He shook me demanding answers but I couldn't hear him anymore. But I could feel the sharp cracks and grinding of my bones protesting against his violence, when he didn't get his answer he slapped me hard enough that I went flying landing painfully on my truck. Mercifully the pain below my belly button vanished with a sharp SNAP before black claimed my eyes and I drifted into a deep sleep.

JPOV

I was running off my frustrations when I saw the smoke, carefully I stepped into the clearing and saw the terrible horror that lay just on the other side of the border. My Bella. Broken almost beyond recognition. Bleeding in more places than I could count, and dangling at odd angles, it occurred to me that she was barely breathing, and her beautiful heartbeat was faltering barely beating. My eyes stung as I phased back into human form, ignoring the boundary line I walked up to her my eyes stinging. Looking around you could see the gouge marks dug out of the ground from some attack. The truck alone was curled up in a ball, almost impossible to achieve in a simple accident. I carefully picked up her frail, broken body in my arms with tears flowing relentlessly now. "oh, Bella, what happened to you?" I heaved a huge sigh and made a decision that went against my very being. Bella needed a doctor and I only knew of one that could heal these kind of wounds. Ignoring the smell I knocked on his door and glared at the golden haired man that welcomed me.

"Carlisle, she needs help."

**Betchya you didn't see that one coming!!!!! Reviews are VEEERRRYYY welcome :D**


	5. Chapter 4

JPOV

They were quick to take her from me but I followed them wherever they went. Edwards sickly sweet STENCH was all over her and the truck. HE had done this to her. She had told me not an hour before that she loved him so much that it was painful. Is this the cost for her love? If it is I sure as hell didn't want it. Hell, I would rather have her HATE me than have to pay that price again. But one thing I was sure of was the leech. He was _mine_. The emotions that swirled through me at that point were more confusing than anything. Hatred, I hated the fact that THEY were touching her. Revulsion at the sight of the doctors attempts to mend her. Utter love as I stared at my beautiful broken Bella. And then there was an emotion that didn't fall into a category. To me it seemed like a combination of rage, anger, hatred, betrayal, and a couple other emotions aimed directly at Edward. Apparently that combination could be strong enough to hurt a vampire because Jasper sat cringing in the corner casting wary eyes at me. My heart began to break as Carlisle listed all the things wrong with her…to be honest the list would be shorter to list the things that WEREN'T wrong with her. Hours later I could barely look at Bella in her casts and slings, I stepped outside to contact Sam.

_Sam, Paul, Jared, anyone?_ I called out with my thoughts

_Jacob what's wrong?_ Sam asked

There was silence as they read the thoughts I hurled at them until I felt them racing towards me. I got dressed and waited the whole two minutes before they stepped out of the trees. Sam didn't really look at me just pushed passed me on his way to Bella. Me and the others followed. I was suddenly overwhelmed at the thought that here we were, both vampires and werewolves, standing in the same room together without argument, brought together by the broken beauty that we surrounded. But that beautiful peace was broken when quiet footsteps alerted the leeches arrival.

CPOV

When we heard Edwards approach I had glanced at Esme wondering if we should stop Jacob or not. But to all of our astonishment it was Alice that got there first. As Esme sat next to Bella gently stroking her fore head Alice's screeches reached us.

"You BASTARD!! How could you do that to her? She's a HUMAN you could have KILLED her!"

_Thud_

"I don't care if you said it was forbidden! She went to see her best friend! What's wrong with that?!"

_Whack_

"BETRAYED YOU?!?!? How DARE you! You betrayed US! You betrayed HER! There is a very strong possibility that she could DIE still Edward!"

_Silence_

I jumped as a growl sounded next to me as the floor began vibrating at Edwards next words:

"Good. Maybe then she will love me."

SPOV

I probably should have stopped Jacob from leaping out the window. I probably shouldn't have followed him. When I phased I winced at Jacobs thoughts

_You LEECH!!! She loved you with everything she HAD! And then you try to fucking KILL HER?!?!? What kind of fucking PARASITE are you? I'll tell you what Edward __**I**__ love her! __**I **__love her with everything I have! But guess what? She doesn't love me! Not in that way at least! So as for your BETRAYAL…_

He had Edward around the throat and was slamming him into anything he could find…trees….rocks….the ground….me…. punctuating every word with a slam into some sort of object. And it was a good hour before Jake could finish his thought. Edward lay on the ground in pieces and Jake scratched dirt over Edward as if he was burying his dung.

_Stick THAT in your juice box and suck it!_

**Pooks79 you are my HERO **** I promise more for the story and will post when I can but this is all for now **


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I hate this part….I do not own twilight….sadly….**

CPOV

My heart broke as I prepared to tell Jacob the news. I had stood by while he did his work with Edward, I probably should have stopped him but…in all honesty Edward deserved it besides, I THINK Sam would have stopped him had things gone too far. I think. I sighed as I watched Edward piece himself back together…now it was my turn.

"Jacob" I called.

JPOV

"_Jacob"_ Came the call I was afraid to hear. A voice full of pain, fear, and only the small amount of hope. The exact feelings that were playing in my heart at that moment. Except rage, I was still pissed. And I took slow agonizing steps up to the library where they had Bella. When I saw her she was the same as when I left her, except this time there where saws and knives and other shiny things on a table next to her. I looked at the doctor with painful eyes a wordless question in my eyes.

"I had to put her in a coma Jacob…she's….she's not going to make it."

My knees buckled as I fell and the doctor caught me before I could hit the ground.

"There's a way to save her that won't violate the treaty but…I wanted to ask first."

I nodded but couldn't find the words to speak. Thankfully the sound of crashing boulders sounded from behind me and I turned to see Jasper and Emmett restraining Edward as he growled at all of us.

"You cannot give permission to save her Jacob! She isn't yours!"

I only looked at Carlisle with a single plea in my eyes. _Save her._

Carlisle nodded and filled three syringes full of venom and promptly plunged them into her heart. I sat next to her and held her hand as the vamps left leaving me and Bells alone.

**Three days later**

Her heart stopped. My first instinct was that she was dead and my heart broke. But she opened her eyes and her blood red eyes whirled around the room finally locking on mine. With a growl she slowly got off her pyre and stalked passed me, out the door. I hadn't moved while my heart broke again. Was she going back to him like he wanted? I hung my head but smiled when Bellas furious voice drifted up to the window.

"Edward!!! Where the HELL are you? Do you think you can get away with this???"

The beautiful sound of shredding metal drifted through the window. That brought Edward in a hurry.

"You BITCH!!! You destroyed my Volvo!"

"YOU destroyed my TRUCK!!!"

"It was junk anyway!"

"I don't care! It was MINE!"

This time I almost cried as she tore through the next car. The Aston Vanquish.

"And THAT'S for killing me Edward!"

"Well…honestly…you look a lot better now!"

All I could do was laugh as she began tearing him to bits.

**Thanks soooo much Pooks79 and im sooo sorry I haven't been on for a while my computer crashed **** anyway….hope you like it!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Pooks: The story gets better :D**

**Disclaimer: if you have been reading I am NOT repeating myself but if you want to know read from the beginning. Thanks**

**Reviews: Would be an AMAZING Christmas present!!!! Thanks **

**Now: ON WITH DA STORY!!!!**

BPOV

I was so not done with Edward. I could not believe he would try to kill me. I mean what happened to the love he said he had for me? What happened to being in absolute heaven when I woke up in his arms? And what about now? I felt no love for him at all, I HATED him. None of it made sense, I wanted to talk to Jacob but I paused at the sight of my cold, dead hands. What would he want to do with his enemy? I turned and watched his retreating form as he began his slow walk home, my dead heart broke to see the grief in his shoulders, my blood on his hands. My eyes pricked needing the tears that would never come again. There was only one person I could talk to at the moment and she had ran into the woods after her fight with Edward. I took the stairs to Alice's room with slow accurate steps but waiting in her room tense and nervous was Jasper.

"Bella, I have a confession to make."

JPOV

(J as in Jacob JAPOV is Jaspers point of view)

_What would she want with the likes of me? I saw it in her eyes she HATES what she is. She never wanted to be a vampire, she never wanted this life. She will be in pain for eternity and it's my fault._

I sank my muzzle into the soft moss and cried giant baseball sized tears.

_I killed Bella, I killed her, not Edward._

No one was trying to listen in on my thoughts they were trying to give me some privacy. And no one was trying to think about Edwards attack on her but the images came anyway. Bella on the truck, bleeding in my arms, quietly crying my name. It felt like being run over by a truck at each image.

_She was already dead, but I killed what was left._

_Jacob, you didn't kill her._

_Shut up Seth! You saw her too, she's a __**vampire **__now! Our sworn enemy! She could never look at me again…_

_Jake…you did what you had to man, leaving her on that truck would be murder. You saved her._

I phased unwilling to answer anymore. I wondered if a gun would kill me, or only make a really big mess. If there was anything I knew, I couldn't live my life without Bella. And Bella was dead.

JAPOV

"_Bella, I have a confession to make"_

I could feel her emotions as if she was hurling them at me: confusion, anger, grief, and that same rolling rage that Jacob had thrown at me not that long ago. How would she take this news? Could I tell her the rest? Would she believe me? Did I have the right to offer her that hope?

"Jasper stop being Edward what is it?"

Stop being Edward? Oh, she means stop thinking in silence. Maybe, he was the one she hated…she hadn't made the connection yet. But should I tell her? Would she hate me?

"Jasper!"

"Sorry Bella, I have a confession to make."

"Yea, you said that"

She was pissed…but not at me…not yet anyway.

"I…I manipulated you."

All I felt was confusion…no anger yet…well, at least not at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to! It's just he was so happy…it's been so long and well…"

"Jasper don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage"

I chuckled darkly she still hadn't made the connection.

"Jasper? Tell me, it's okay."

Heaving a huge unnecessary sigh I took her hands in mine.

"Bella, you never loved Edward. I made you love him."

My relief doubled hers and we both sank to our knees.

**I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to post for a while but I hope that this will be enough for now :D reviews appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your reviews!!!!**

***Hugs Jacob for making him sad***

**Disclaimer: *not repeating myself* Jacob will be sad for a couple chapters **** srry…**

**AND: WELCOME AManDUH!!! **

BPOV

"_You never loved Edward, I made you."_

No amount of emotion could penetrate the level of relief I felt and obviously Jasper felt it because he sank to his knees at the same time as me. As a vampire I have never needed anything but now…I couldn't breathe…I couldn't cry…I couldn't do anything but pant for breath wishing for my cold dead heart to pound like it did once before. I didn't want to be this…Even now I feel more alone than ever…Jacob's enemy: the two words I would never have applied to myself at any point in my life. However the choking relief was still there if I never loved HIM than it must have been Jacob that I loved. Jacob who now sees me as his enemy…And then randomly, a new thought appeared to me.

"Jasper?"

"Hm?" He seemed to be having more trouble breathing than I was.

"Jasper, if you made me love Edward…"

"Bella?" he was chewing on his lip very sheepishly.

"How often were you outside my room?"

"Anytime he was with you, so was I."

"And you left when he did?"

"Yes"

The silence filled the room and I could see my anger reaching Jasper's wary eyes.

"What is it with all you vampires being creepers???? SERIOUSLY!!! HE would WATCH me sleep and YOU were controlling my emotions! Why?!?!? Why bother? Look at what I am! He did this because I didn't love him!"

He didn't try to calm me, just breathed with me until mine were less of gasps and more just breaths.

"When he first saw you all he wanted to do was kill you."

"That was two years ago!"

"Yes…but I stopped him. I told him that you loved him, and controlled your emotions to prove it. Bella…had you not have 'loved' him…he would have killed you."

"You…saved…me?"

He didn't speak but a wave of love that was not mine swept over me. There were no words necessary. He saved me not because of a human life. He loved me too.

"I have to go."

He stood with me "where"

"I have to see Charlie."

He gave me a hug and whispered "Be safe" in my ear.

JAPOV

_Well that went slightly better than I hoped it would…she got mad at me, but it was out of grief she doesn't hate me…and she doesn't love me. I don't think she understands what I meant…I love her as a sister, nothing more._

It only occurred to me then that the words I whispered in her ear were the same that Edward had told her two years ago that she had pondered over for days. Those were the beginning of her doubts of her love in Edward. But I still hadn't told her everything yet…do I have the right to give her that hope? The one thing that I have never told anyone, human or vampire? She would go for it of course…ignoring the pain involved…do I dare offer her what she wants most?

JAPOV

I sat with the gun in my hands for a good half an hour wondering what would happen. If I did succeed is it what I want? What would it do to Billy? Did it matter? Did I care? The images of Bella on the truck started racing through my head when I pressed the gun to my temple. I sat that way for another five minutes testing my strength with the pain of the images. My finger tightened but the gun fell out of my hands when I heard it.

A scream that rose above all sound that tore my heart into tiny pieces. Even as a vampire I would recognize her pain anywhere. It was Bella. I shifted and jumped out my window as she screamed again. Without thinking I raced to her house where she had fallen to her knees with her head in her hands. Even as I watched she threw her head back and screamed again. They were all there each and every leech. Jasper had reached out to comfort her but her pain was too much. He lay on his side gasping in pain. I still couldn't see the problem. Standing next to Bella I hung my head. Charlie was dead. And there was no doubt that it was murder. There was no need to ask who had done this…only one of them was covered in blood.

**Sorry! I had to do a cliffhanger ending! Pretty sure you all know who killed Charlie but what is Jaspers secret??? Any guesses??? (BTW: incase you couldn't guess…I think Edward is a stalker but….anyway….) I'll post more soon!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to get this posted and I'm sorry it's short but…it's up!!!!**

**Also: Thank you to all my reviews and welcome to: goldengirl62 and Enchantress In Black**

BPOV

It surprised me on the amount of pain a vampire can feel. Part of my brain nearly cried when I brought Jasper to his knees. When I had left him, I ran straight home. I didn't know what I was going to say to Charlie when I saw him but for some reason I needed to know he was okay. When I got there…so did they. My vampire family was waiting for me but only one of them stood in front of my house with white clothes covered in blood. Edward. My mind kept repeating his name like an echo. Edward. Edward. Edward. I couldn't get it to stop. Randomly I wondered why I didn't feel any bloodlust at the sight of the blood on his clothes.

"Charlie," I whispered.

It was then that I really looked into Edwards blood red eyes, and the mangled body that lay behind him. My feet wouldn't move but in my fathers hand were two tiny objects: a phone, and a picture of me. I don't remember falling to my knees, or screaming in pain. I don't remember Jacob resting his muzzle on my shoulder. I do remember Jasper suddenly sitting up as I went numb. His eyes were wary as he gently pulled Jacob away from me. I remember the rage, and the red tint that filled my eyes. But I don't remember what I did to him. I remember going completely numb, as I fell into a deep abyss almost. It drowned me and protected me so I didn't have to face the next day.

I didn't resurface.

JAPOV

I paced in the woods angrily ripping up trees whenever they got in my way. Never had I seen anyone in so much pain. Never have I seen a vampire catatonic. Another shudder ripped through me as Bella screamed again. I'm not sure she realizes that she's crying out but it lets us know that Bella is still somewhere in the shell she's hiding in. It finally occurred to me that she wouldn't resurface for a vampire. She needed the person she always loved even if she didn't realize it at the time. And it's time to give her what even Rosalie would kill to have.


End file.
